


Broken People in A Broken World

by FSergeich



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Broken Families, Crazy Peter, Depression, F/M, Kinda fluff, M/M, Peter-centric, everyone dies, semi-happy ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSergeich/pseuds/FSergeich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питеру Паркеру только 15, когда мир в первый раз пробует сломить его и он не получает передышки, пока в 20 он не встречает Уэйда.<br/>Может быть, мир не пытался сломать их, или, возможно, мир только дает двум сломленным людям перерыв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken People in A Broken World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken People in A Broken World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097116) by [hisinsomniac26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisinsomniac26/pseuds/hisinsomniac26). 



Питеру Паркеру только 7, когда его принимают в семью Старк-Роджерс, они живут в необычном большом здании с кучей удивительных людей, и Питер считает, что это самое лучшее, что когда-либо случилось с ним. Он наконец-то чувствует, что кто-то рад его присутствию, никто не ссорится вокруг него, и даже еду ему готовят именно так, как ему нравится. Он не думает, что могло бы быть лучше.

Когда Питеру исполняется 15, он понимает, что мир безжалостен и жаждет разрушений, в этот год он теряет лучшего человек в мире - Бена. Дядя Бен был лучшим человеком, из когда-либо живших, потому что он разъяснил, что никогда не стоит затевать заранее проигрышное сражение , именно поэтому он и тетя Мэй не взяли его к себе, после того как его родители сбежали в неизвестном направлении, ведь они не могли в достаточной степени позаботиться о нем. Паркеры решили, что для мальчика будет лучше полностью сменить обстановку, они знали, что семья Старк-Роджерс может лучше позаботиться о нем.

В ту ночь дядя Бэн вышел с Питером, что бы прочитать ему лекцию о том как должен вести себя порядочный человек со своей тётей и, что ни возраст ни его положение - не оправдание, Питер слушал его с низко опущенной головой, стыдясь того, как он себя вёл. Это был первый, но не последний раз, когда Питер видел мертвое тело, это также не последний раз, когда кто-то близкий истекает кровью прямо у него на глазах. Той ночью дядя Бен был застрелен и ничто и никогда не будет так как прежде, после 15 долгих лет, мир сбросил с себя иллюзию невинности.

\- Я Гвен Стейси.

\- Питер Паркер.

Этот роман был обречен на провал с самого начала.

\- Эй ... ты не хотела бы сходить на свидание?

\- Да, я думала, ты никогда не спросишь.

Они посмотрели фильм и сходили в кафе. Питер решил для себя, что она красивейшее создание, ступавшее на эту грешную землю. Гвен подумала, что он самый добрый человек из ныне живущих.И это прекрасно, невинно и ново-

\- Я люблю тебя, Гвен.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Питер.

Питер и Гвен любят друг друга пока не наступает канун их семимесячной годовщины .

Гарри медленно погружается в безумие на глазах своих лучших друзей.

Гарри и Гвен умирают в эту ночь, движимые убийством-самоубийством. Питер наблюдает за этим, привязанный к стулу, и желая остановить всё это. Ему только 16, почти 17, это не должно было с ним произойти, и это доводит количество тел до 3.

Он встречает Мэри Джейн на вечеринке, и все, что их связывает это алкогольный угар и секс. Она не умирает, только исчезает, и Питер чувствует, что она забрала с собой нехилую такую его часть.

"Я всегда буду любить тебя, даже когда я уйду,"- читает он в письме месяцы спустя. "И хоть ты всё так же хорош, я не могу остаться."  
Оно заканчивается красивой подписью- "Мэри Джейн", и небольшой наклейкой, гласящей,- "с любовь от Кали". Калифорния, кажется идеальным местом для такого рыжеволосого фейерверка как Мэри Джейн.

Он дает себе одну ночь на слабость. Он заползает в постель с своим отцам и плачет там всю ночь, ни Тони ни Стив не спрашивают, что произошло, они просто дают ему выплакаться. Ему только 17, и Тони со Стив думаю, что мир упорно пытается сломать его молодым. К утру Питер в норме, и никто не упоминает об этом больше.

Тони и Стив разводятся в этом же году.

\- Ты никогда не думаешь обо мне!

\- Ну уж простите меня, что так много работаю, чтобы обеспечить эту дурацкую семью!

Они никогда так и не спросили, как Питер это пережил.  
А он не мог дождаться, чтобы отбыть в колледж, подальше от всего этого.

\- Да Пошел ты, и твой сын!

Питер и Тони никогда больше не видели Стива, хотя слышали,что он переехал в Бруклин со своей предыдущей любовью. Он и Тони официально меняют свои имена обратно на "Старк".  
Питер про себя думает, что миру удалось его сломить.

Он выбирает колледж рядом с домом, так что он все еще может зависать со своим отцом и регулярно видеться с тетей Мэй. Все думают, что это здорово, что он может делать всё, что любит, никуда не уезжая, и все вроде бы счастливы. Тони идет на свидание со старым другом, и вскоре у них все налаживается.

Жизнь снова хороша.

Это продолжается пока Питеру не исполняется 20, а затем тетя Мэй умирает, и его мир вновь разбивается в дребезги. Его отец позволяет ему сдать назад. Он бросил колледж и покупает здание на деньги,которые его отец откладывал для него, с тех пор как ему было 7. Открывает кофейню, с которой довольно хорошо справляется, и все довольны.

И Питер счастлив, настолько на сколько он вообще может быть человек, имеющий минимум 4 разных рецепта, с тех пор как ему было 15 лет: один от депрессии, один от беспокойства, чуть позже ещё один от ПТСР и в заключении один от СДВГ.В 21 он прекращает принимать их все, а затем пытается покончить с собой.

Ему не удаётся, и слава Богу... наверное.

В кафе с ним начинает регулярно заигрывать парень, весь в шрамах и с потрясающе голубыми глазами.Питер сразу потерял голову.

Он нанимает двух новых помощников, пофигистичного чувак по имени Джонни, который выглядит в точности, как Стив, но моложе и свободнее, и утомленного мужчину по имени Брюс. Джонни нужна была подработка, чтобы содержать себя и свою недавно уволенную подругу, а Брюсу нужно было что-нибудь спокойное, что-то не являющееся лабораторией. Они прекрасно срабатываются. 

После трех месяцев неловкого флирта он выясняет, что имя любящего пофлиртовать завсегдатая - Уэйд, и они наконец обмениваются номерами . Питер надеется, что это не закончится чьей-нибудь смертью, а Уэйд надеется, что от него не сбежит этот мальчик со взглядом испуганной лани.

\- Давай не будем торопиться.

\- Я могу притормозить.

\- Может начнем с дружбы.

Это самое счастливое время в жизни Питера, и он решает рассказать Тони и Роуди все о своем новом классном друге.

\- Я не знал, что тебе нравятся парни.

Это не вопрос, но требует пояснения.

\- Ну, вы знаете, после того, как каждая девушка в твоей жизни либо умирает, либо сваливает, ты начинаешь задумываться, что возможно тебе больше нужен парень.

Никто не смеется, Питер даже не улыбнулся.

Это ложь, и все это знают.

\- Все хорошо, пока ты счастлив, сын.

\- Я люблю тебя, папа.

\- И я люблю тебя, сынок.

Однажды прямо перед закрытием в маленькую кофейню Питера забрел Стив, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и сделал заказ.

\- Когда я сказал -"пошли вы"- Я не имел это в виду .

Наступила мертвая тишина, и Джонни насторожился.

\- Я уверен, твои - "я люблю вас"- так же ничего не значили.

\- Я пытаюсь извиниться, сын.

\- А я пытаюсь сказать, что вы можете взять ваши извинения и засунуть их себе в задницу.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Ты потерял право звать меня сыном, и врываться в мою жизнь когда заблагорассудиться!

Джонни подошел к Питеру и Стиву.

\- Вы должны уйти.

\- Я клиент.

\- Магазин закрылся пять минут назад.

Питер уверен, что Стив никогда больше не появиться в его магазине.  
Они не видят блондина снова.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Питер? Выглядишь, как шестнадцати летка.

\- Пошел ты, Уэйд.

\- А если серьезно, я просто хочу знать, сколько тебе.

\- Мне 23.

Все идет гладко и замечательно.

\- Давай напьемся.

Это годовщина смерти Гвен и Гарри. Питер не хочет ни о чем думать.

\- Уже настал подходящий момент для моей депрессивной предыстории?

\- Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что захочешь, Питер.

И так он и делает, Питер рассказывает ему все.

-Начну с того, что мои родители умерли, погибли вскоре после того, как мне исполнилось 10, и я узнал об этом только, потому что мой дядя думал, что я должен это знать.Впрочем я их практически не знал.

\- Мои погибли во время пожара.

\- Мой дядя умер прямо у меня на глазах, когда мне было 15 лет, я смотрел, как он истекает кровью, и ничего не мог сделать, и это была моя вина, потому что я был единственной причиной, из-за которой мы вышли.

Уэйд промолчал.

\- На следующий год,так же прямо передо мной, мою первую девушку убил мой лучший друг, после чего убил и себя тоже. Моя вторая девушка сбежала в Калифорнию,сообщив мне об этом в письме, в этом же году, мой папа и Стив развелись .

\- В клубе "мертвы первых подружек" уже двое.

\- Что?

\- Моя первая девушка тоже умерла, рак.

Они цепляются друг за друга и плачут...

Два месяца спустя, они начинают встречаться.

\- Я люблю тебя, Уэйд Уилсон.

Их первый поцелуй был феерическим.

\- Ты мое солнце.

\- И ты моя луна.

Питер не хочет, чтобы все это закончилось.

\- Пожалуйста, не умирай.

Питер не может позволить этому завершиться.

\- Папа,познакомься, это Уэйд, мой парень.

Питер умер бы, если это прекратилось, и ни одно лекарство не помогло бы.

\- Выходи за меня, Питер Паркер!

Как могло это когда-нибудь закончится?

\- Я согласен.

\- Я согласен.

\- Я люблю тебя, Питер Уилсон.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Уэйд Уилсон.

Уэйд не умирает мучительной смертью.  
Питер не убивает себя.

Тони и Роуди прожили долгую, счастливую жизнь, пока не умерли от старости, с разницей в пару месяцев.

Позже Уэйд и Питер назвали свою кошку - Тони.

Но, Уэйд не умер, и это все, что имело значение для Питера, потому, что тяжело потерять своего отца, но он умер счастливым человеком, а Уэйд слишком молод, чтобы умереть.

\- Мы уже старички.

\- Я все еще люблю тебя.

\- Я знаю, и я сам до сих пор люблю тебя.

Питер считает, что эти чувства делают его безумцем.

Он не возражает.

В 75 он ложиться спать и больше не просыпается.

Уэйд умирает той же ночью, мирно во сне.

Возможно, мир не пытался сломать их, или, возможно, мир просто дал двум сломленным людям передышку.


End file.
